customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Krazar
Krazar is a mutated Brain that got his body from the ashes and deaths of other Brains and Heroes. He is the leader of three other mutated Brains. History Krazar was created by the Legion of Fire. The Legion mutated him to be a perfect killing machine. However, he was able to escape along with three other Brains. Initially, Krazar was a yellow Brain, but unlike the others, he was extremely aggressive and intelligent. He found the dead bodies of Heroes and villains piled up in a strange position. Suddenly, he grew arms, legs, a tail, and a head. Following his transformation, he saw the three other Brains do the same. Seeking to gain command over them, he named them Frostbite, Toxic Whip, and Electrons. Krazar told them about who created them and what they did to them, and they joined his cause. Shortly after their transformations, they were found by a member of the Legion of Fire. Krazar quickly disposed of the drone, and they set out to attack and kill the leader of the Legion of Fire, Vectron. They went on a journey to kill him, overcoming various obstacles before eventually reaching him. Unfortunately, Vectron saw this coming, so he forced them to bow down before him using electric spheres. Krazar refused to bow to him and follow his evil intentions, saying that he would rather die then serve him. As a result, Vectron planned to put them in prison cells until they said otherwise. Yet, Krazar didn't let this happen, as he grabbed the bars from his prison and bent them. After getting out of the cell, he used his new strength to free his brothers, and they began to fight Vectron. The group was able to wound him, but he managed to get away in an escape pod and headed for his base halfway across the planet. Afterwards, Krazar and his brothers went out on a revenge mission to find and kill Vectron. They left the small base and followed the scent of Vectron's blood. During their journey, they went into the jungle of Nopora. After traveling for about five miles, they were suddenly ambushed by an ally of the Legion of Fire, the Hunters. The Hunters' leader, Wolftron, said that he was going to bring them to Vectron, dead or alive. He also said that he had killed thousands of others that didn't even deserve to die. Then, he told his fellow Hunter members Wolfclaw, Saw Blade, and Slasher to either kill them or bring them in alive. Krazar went after Wolftron. After a long and hard battle, Wolftron and his team members used a teleporter to get away to the Legion's main base. Afterwards, Krazar and his group continued their journey. After their fierce battle with the Hunters, Krazar and his brothers continued their journey. Near the base of the Legion, Krazar discovered a female Hero by the name of Azeri. Azeri and Krazar fought each other one on one. Krazar then suddenly stopped and let her go; that's when he fell in love with Azeri. Krazar then realized that she was working for Vectron, and soon later, Vectron came and battled Krazar. Stats Maximum value of 30. Trivia * Krazar is Krazar77's self-MOC. * Krazar is the only one who can do hand to hand combat with Vectron, as everyone else has failed except for the dark being. * Krazar has an affection for a female Hero named Azeri. Category:User:Krazar77 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mutants Category:Living Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Brains Category:Self-MOCS